vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Sun
Black Hole Sun is the fourth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and fifthteenth episode of the series. Summary 'FLASHBACKS TO A TUMULTUOUS TIME IN DAMON’S LIFE '– When Damon and Bonnie realize that uncovering a time in Damon’s past may provide clues to finding their way home, Damon is forced to relive one of the worst days of his life. After an awkward run-in with Jo at the hospital, Alaric steps in to help Jeremy get his life together and cope with the loss of Bonnie. Elsewhere, Stefan attempts to show Elena what it’s like to start over and create a new identity, while an unsuspecting Matt finds himself in a disturbing situation when Tripp lets him in on a dark secret. Lastly, Stefan, who is desperate to regain some normalcy in his life, is stunned when an unexpected visitor shows up. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Williams *Paul Wesley as Stefan Cooper *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Salvatore *Chris Wood as Kai *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (flashback) Guest Cast *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (flashback) Co-Starring *Tadasay Young as Gail *Christopher Johnson as Chuck Trivia *Because Kai killed his family in Portland, the Gemini coven banished him to live in the lunar eclipse on repeat as punishment or as he told Damon that it wasn't Damon's hell, but it was his. *Stefan told Elena that she loved Damon and was compelled to forget about it. *Stefan teaches Elena how to start her life over for when she has to move on in 30 years before people to start ask why she isn't aging. *Elena reads a letter she wrote to herself in case someone spilled the beans about her and Damon to her, she thought it would be Caroline. *Damon tells Bonnie because of what he did in 1994 the Founder's Council was restarted. *We learn that Damon and Stefan first meet Liz Forbes in 1994 but Damon compelled her to forget that she ever meet them. **Her then husband Bill Forbes is mentioned. **She shows Damon a picture of Caroline. *Tripp revealed to Matt that Enzo isn't dead. He kept Enzo alive to get information on the vampire that attacked Sarah Salvatore and his wife if he can. *Tripp reveals to Matt that he was married until his wife died in a car accident but he also says that once he returned to Mystic Falls he suddenly remembered it was a vampire that killed her and made him believe it was his fault. **This is the first episode to show that a vampires compulsion even done years ago will be stripped away. *Sarah found the picture of her mother, Gail, whom Damon killed, and her father, Zach, in the boarding house revealing that she is a Salvatore. *Damon sent Lexi flowers to make up for the roof top incident in 1977 where he left her there to burn in the sunlight. *Ivy returns as a vampire in this episode. *Caroline & Tyler do not appear in this episode. Continuity *Alaric was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter. *The Gemini coven was first mentioned in Yellow Ledbetter. *Lexi was last seen in Home but is mentioned by the 1994 Stefan where he references the 1977 New York events as seen in Because the Night. *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Jeremy Gilbert on the show; excluding one archive footage montage appearance. *This episode marks the 40th appearance of Sheriff Liz Forbes on the show, the most recurring non-main character. **This is the first appearance of the younger version of a non-main character as well on the show, as well. *Zach Salvatore appeared in flashbacks to 1994. **This is his first appearance since his death in Season 1's You're Undead to Me. **He was last seen as a dead body in Lost Girls. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a song by , released on their 1994 album . *There was a solar eclipse on May 10th, 1994. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Black Hole Sun Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip 2 - Black Hole Sun HD Pictures |-|Promotional= By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg 6x04-01.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6x04-03.jpg 6x04-04.jpg 6x04-05.jpg 6x04-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X04-1-Damon.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-3-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-5-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X04-6-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-7-Zach.jpg 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-9-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-10-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-11-Elena.jpg 6X04-12-Stefan.jpg 6X04-13-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-14-Stefan.jpg 6X04-15-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-16-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-17-Matt.jpg 6X04-18-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X04-21-Tripp.jpg 6X04-22-Matt.jpg 6X04-23-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-24-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-26-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-27-Stefan.jpg 6X04-28-Damon.jpg 6X04-29-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-30-Zach.jpg 6X04-31-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-33-StefanIvy.jpg 6X04-34-Stefan.jpg 6X04-35-Elena.jpg 6X04-36-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-37-Elena.jpg 6X04-38-Alaric.jpg 6X04-39-Jo.jpg 6X04-40.jpg 6X04-41-Alaric.jpg 6X04-42-Jo.jpg 6X04-43-Elena.jpg 6X04-44-Stefan.jpg 6X04-45-Elena.jpg 6X04-46-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-47-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-48-Damon.jpg 6X04-49-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-52-Damon.jpg 6X04-53-Zach.jpg 6X04-54-Stefan.jpg 6X04-55-DamonLiz.jpg 6X04-56-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-57-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-59.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-62-Damon.jpg 6X04-63-Damon.jpg 6X04-64-Stefan.jpg 6X04-65-StefanDamon.jpg 6X04-66-Stefan.jpg 6X04-67-Damon.jpg 6X04-68.jpg 6X04-69-Elena.jpg 6X04-70-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-71-Stefan.jpg 6X04-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-74-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-77-Damon.jpg 6X04-78-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-79-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-80-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-81-Alaric.jpg 6X04-82-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-83-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-84-Stefan.jpg 6X04-85-Stefan.jpg 6X04-86-Elena.jpg 6X04-86-Stefan.jpg 6X04-87-Damon.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-89-ZachStefan.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-91-Damon.jpg 6X04-92.jpg 6X04-93-Zach.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-95-Damon.jpg 6X04-96-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-98-Damon.jpg 6X04-99-Matt.jpg 6X04-100-Tripp.jpg 6X04-101-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-102-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-103-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-104-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-105-Stefan.jpg 6X04-106-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-107-Stefan.jpg 6X04-108-Elena.jpg 6X04-109-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-110-Matt.jpg 6X04-111-Tripp.jpg 6X04-112-Enzo.jpg 6X04-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-115-Sarah.jpg 6X04-116-Zach.jpg 6X04-117.jpg 6X04-118-Stefan.jpg 6X04-119-Elena.jpg 6X04-120-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X04-121-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X04-122-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-123-Damon.jpg 6X04-124-Stefan.jpg 6X04-125-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-126-Damon.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-128-Damon.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-130-Stefan.jpg 6X04-131-Stefan.jpg 6X04-132-Ivy.jpg 6X04-133-Stefan.jpg 6X04-134-Ivy.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes